<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Us Cling Together by Liz3yy317865</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728521">Let Us Cling Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz3yy317865/pseuds/Liz3yy317865'>Liz3yy317865</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early 70's Queen, First ever Froger fic, Freddie and Roger are flat mates, Gen, Starving students can't afford heating, cute and fluffy, froger - Freeform, frogerweek2020, please be kind, poor babies, so kill me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz3yy317865/pseuds/Liz3yy317865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as skint students in early 70's London can be hard when the heating breaks down...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Froger Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Us Cling Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution to Froger week 2020, day 1 - prompt, heating is broken </p><p>Ok so this my first attempt and writing Freddie and Roger together (without John, gasp!) This is a load of fluffy nonsense, but I hope you enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Winter in London could be unpredictable at the best of times, sunny and cold one minute, mild and damp the next. It was perplexing, curious and infuriating in equal measure. It was part of living on an island nation, it was said, being surrounded by water on all sides, but still didn’t make it any more easy or enjoyable to live with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger had that thought in mind as he dashed home from another long day at work. Yet again it had been a lean day at the market stall, with little in the way of takings to shout about. It had been that way for weeks now with seemingly no end in sight, yet the young student couldn’t bring himself to give it up and get “a proper job” as his mother kept insisting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>University students and aspiring rock stars didn’t do proper jobs, he’d countered. They scrimped and saved instead, slumming it with their friends in a string of run down, decrepit flats with barely enough room to swing a hamster let alone a cat, surviving on bread and water. It was romantic, character building. Time to build an appreciation for what little you had before the inevitable fame and riches came along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the dream at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any thought of romance went out the window though the moment Roger turned the key in the lock and headed indoors, shaking droplets of rain from his shaggy hair and even shaggier coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, it’s colder in here than than the arctic! Fred, you home? Put the heating on will you mate? I swear it’s warmer outside than in here right now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger was met with silence as he quickly toed off his shoes and hung his coat up to dry. He raised an eyebrow and listened out for any signs of life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is he? He said he was studying at home all day today...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger’s question was answered as he wandered into the lounge, and was met with the bizarre sight of the older man's backside sticking up in the air. Freddie was bending over the tiny heater in the corner of their draughty front room, tinkering with it and swearing softly to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fred?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh darling you’re home, thank goodness you’re here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? It’s bloody freezing in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This stupid thing packed up this morning, I’ve been trying to fix it all day but nothing has worked”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogers' heart sank, the tiny little gadget was the only heating source in the whole flat, and without it they were going to struggle if the recent cold spell kept up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another hour of fruitless tinkering and much head scratching all round the pair gave up and threw in the towel. Times were tough and there was no spare cash knocking around to pay for a professional repair or replacement. They would have to lump it and hang on until their flatmate John got home from visiting his family, and see if he could work his magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh, where’s Deaky when you need him” Roger griped, “….think we can get him to come back early if we call his Mum and claim there’s an emergency? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t even try it blondie” Freddie warned, knowing all too well that the younger man wasn’t joking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like they could even take refuge at the pub, with no beer money to spare. Things were starting to look a little desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger slumped sadly onto the couch with folded arms like a toddler having a tantrum. He signed theatrically and rubbed at his arms in a vain attempt to get some warmth into them, but to no avail. Freddie meanwhile observed all this with the air of a critical parent, having just chastised their child for playing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cup of tea?” He offered, “That might help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger simply nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10 minutes later, with hot tea in their bellies and wrapped up in all the blankets and jumpers they could find, the two young men huddled on the sofa and contemplated life for the next few days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I can think of another way we can try to keep warm…” Roger suggested with hope in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” Freddie asked, “...and don’t say candles, because the last time you tried that you almost burnt the flat down”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! At least I know how to cook pasta without blowing the stove up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Alright...what did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger said nothing, shuffling up the sofa to get as close to Freddie as possible. With their thighs touching the blonde looked up at the older man and batted his eyelashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie snorted and chuckled to himself, “Subtle as a brick you are, come on then” He held out his arms and smiled as Roger embraced him, snuggling up and clinging to his best friend like a koala. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair rearranged themselves slightly so they weren’t suffocating each other, but stayed very close, with their legs entwined and shoulders touching. Sharing their joint body warmth underneath a pile of blankets went a long way towards fending off the bitter chill in the air of their damp and dusty home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up bedding in for the evening, not even bothering to move to change the channel on the TV when their favourite programme ended, and some boring soap opera came on and threatened to offend their eyes and ears instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nope, nothing could persuade the two friends to give up their warm spot on the couch, like a pair of stubborn cats, any attempt to get them to shift would no doubt be met with hissing and abuse. Well, with one exception maybe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, stop fidgeting you, you got ants in your pants or something?” Freddie huffed in annoyance as Roger for some reason suddenly couldn’t keep still. The younger man shifted about as if he had an itch he couldn’t quite reach. Blankets and cushions ended up on the floor and the look on Freddie’s face was murderous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....Urgh, sorry Fred but I really need the loo, I can’t hold it any longer”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie yelped in protest as Roger jumped up taking the nicest blanket with him and ran off to the bathroom. It would take ages to get their comfy, warm and cozy den sorted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God's sake...I wonder if you can buy adult sized diapers?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>